Feud
by finnsantana
Summary: Santana is helping Finn get cleaned up after his fight with Brody and things quickly heat up. / Requested / Oneshot


Santana brought a rag up to Finn's face, cleaning off a bit of blood. They were in a hotel room, luckily a different floor than the one Brody had been on. She brought the rag closer to his eye and he whined a little. She rolled her eyes at him, "You weren't supposed to let him get a punch in." Her words earned her a glare from Finn, but she only smirked and put a little more pressure on the cut on his face. He winced and closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't control that stuff San." He mumbled.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She stepped between his legs and leaned her free hand on his chest, she cleaned up a little more of the blood on his face and tossed the rag aside. He turned his head a little and they caught each other's gaze. Santana slid her hand further down his chest, she didn't know why, but there was something about Finn being totally bad ass that was such a turn on. She continued sliding her hand down further, he hadn't told her to stop, so she thought it was okay. She pressed her hand against his crotch, she could feel his cock beneath the confines of his jeans, and it twitched at her touch causing a smirk to form on her lips.

"San?" Finn looked at her. Santana raised a brow, but waited for him to speak. "Suck me." He used a commanding tone that Santana hadn't heard before, but damn it was hot. She nodded and slid down between his legs and onto her knees. She unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them downward. His hardened cock pressed against his boxers, she licked her lips at the sight and tugged down the boxers so she could get the full view. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his member and started to stroke him slowly, she could see the precum drip from his tip as she did; she leaned in and licked it away before wrapping her lips around him and beginning to suck.

Finn groaned and ran his fingers through her hair, entangling them and giving a gentle tug. "Fuck Santana." He muttered. She started to go down further on his cock, sucking roughly as well as humming against him giving him a subtle vibration sensation down his entire length. Finn bucked his hips forward and sent his cock further into Santana's mouth. She groaned a little, but gladly took more of him in. She closed her eyes for a moment and attempted to relax her throat so that she could deep throat him. He easily slid down and she continued to suck him, her now free hand slid down to find his balls. She began to roll them and massage them in her hand. She could hear her name falling effortlessly from Finn's lips and his hips thrusting forward to fuck her throat. "S-so close Santana." He moaned. She felt his cock twitch in her throat and his balls tighten in her hand just before he exploded; his cum shooting into her mouth. She drank everything that he had to give her, sucking and working him through his orgasm at the same time. When he was finished and had begun to soften she pulled off him, cleaning up his cock as she did.

She looked up at him and licked her lips, "Fuck me." She whispered as she stood up. She pressed her hands onto his thighs and leaned in to nip his lower lip, "You heard me Finn, fuck me." A smirk formed on both their lips, he nodded to her, "Get on the bed…strip first, then get on the bed." He muttered.

Santana took a step back; she dropped her jacket to the floor, kicked off her boots, and unzipped her dress. Finn was watching her every move as he removed the rest of her own clothes. She could see his cock already beginning to harden again. She tugged off the last remaining articles of clothing and moved to get up onto the bed. Finn gripped her thighs and moved her to the edge of the bed; his cock was lined up with her dripping folds. "Ready?" He raised a brow at her. Santana nodded and she felt him slide into her, she whined a little, he had always been big, but the last time she had felt him was sophomore year. "Fuck."

Finn slowed his movements apparently a little worried. "You okay. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." His bad ass façade slowly faded away as he kissed her forehead and apologized again.

Santana rolled her eyes a little and shook her head. "No don't fucking apologize, I'm fine. Keep going and fuck me." He nodded, and she bit her lip as he slid the rest of the way into her, filling her aching pussy completely. "Fuck." She moaned again and arched her back. "You feel so fucking good." She whispered as she thrust forward against him. It was obviously an ego boost because he smirked and thrust his hips against hers roughly. Santana wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her body against his a little harder.

She moaned his name along with a few profanities as they continued, his hands wandered over her body, squeezing her breasts, and massaging them gently before dragging his hands back down to her thighs. "You gonna cum for me baby." He whispered as he thrust into her again.

"God yes." Santana moaned and rolled her hips into his again and again. She slid her hand down between them, finding her own clit and starting to rub it in quick circles. She could feel her impending orgasm getting that much closer. "Oh god." Her walls started to tighten around his throbbing cock before she exploded around him. She kept her fingers moving against her swollen bundle of nerves "Fuck fuck fuck Finn!" she yelled, her body trembling and writhing beneath him.

"Fuck San." Finn moaned. "I d-don't ha-have a condom…" He mumbled. "Pulling…out." He barely got the words out as he pulled out and shot his cum onto her stomach.

"Shit." She muttered and panted, she started to come down from her orgasm. Finn came down from his own and leaned over her, panting just as much as she was. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her, "That was awesome." He whispered, "Sorry about…." He glanced down at her stomach and the back up at her.

"Stop being a pussy and apologizing." She shook her head at him. "But you're right…that was…awesome."


End file.
